Mirror Image: opposites collide
by izfan26
Summary: this is the story of the IZ characters' mirror images. anti Dib is an angry, dark, leave-me-alone type of boy, anti Gaz is a girly girl who hates video games and loves ponies, anti Zim thinks he's a loser, anti GIR is, well, do I have to say it? DaGr,ZaDf
1. Chapter 1: running

Mirror Image chapter 1: running

* * *

><p>"Zag! Zag, get back here!" Bid screamed at his little sister. The white haired boy's white trench coat flapped in the wind "Dad will kill me if anything happens<p>

to you!" Zag giggled "If you weren't inside by yourself all day, big brother, maybe you could catch me!" Miz grabbed the girl by the arm "despite my idiocy, I

have captured your sister, Bid." Bid sighed "don't be that way, Miz, dude. You're plenty smart. How else would you have built RIG?" Miz looked over at his

perfectly duiscised robot. It took everything so seriously. It never allowed itself to goof off or have any fun. The perfect robot. "So? I haven't even figured

out what RIG stood for. Anyway, here's your girly, sweet, happy sister back." Miz forced the girl back onto her white cladded brother. Her flower necklace hit

him in the face. "Zag, you know you're not supposed to run off like that. You could've gotten killed. Or worse, you might not've." Zag just kept stupidly

smiling at her dark, angry, leave-me-the-hell-alone brother. "You're brother's right, Zag," Miz said, gloomily. No matter what good he did, he never saw

much good in himself. He always said, if he ruled the world (which he doubted) he would rule it with smiles. "Stay with your brother, and nothing will

happen to you. I wish I had someone who cared about me. Anyway, we should stick together. The wind is picking up." That's when Zag's favorite pony

doll "Mr. Princess" went flying "Mr. Princess!" she cried, going after the stuffed pony. "Here we go again," Bid moaned "ZAG! GET BACK HERE!" the

siblings went racing after the doll. "RIG," Miz said to his robot "despite my idiocy, we have to go after them. They are our friends." The holographed alien

and his robot went racing after the siblings. Bid grabbed his sister by the arm "no! Not a step further!" he cried "look at that wormhole, Zag! Who knows

where we could end up?" the toy flew in. Zag broke her brother's grip, and ran after it. Bid sighed "come on, guys. Let's go after her." The three boys

(well, two boys and a robot) went running into the portal, with no idea where they'd end up.

* * *

><p>wow! opposites collide! reviews=chapter 2!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: WHO THREW THIS!

Zim stood bent over in front of his time machine "GIR, how many times do I have to tell

You not to touch anything I build?" "How many times have you told me?" GIR asked "if

I'm correct - AND I ALWAYS AM! - Eighty-three." GIR cocked an eye at his master "I

Ain't gonna get the message!" he cried out with joy before erupting into a fit of giggles.

Zim growled "that's good, GIR. You laugh while I fix YOUR mistake. I'm surprised you

Didn't completely destroy my death machine!" that is when Zim was struck by a purple

Pony doll with a heart-shaped patch on its butt, blue button eyes, and orange yarn for

Hair. A doll we already know as Mr. Princess. The doll made Zim angry. He grabbed it by

The neck, causing it to squeak "WHO THREW THIS?" he hollered. "WHO THREW

THIS - THIS - THIS **PONY **AT MY HEAD? WHO THREW THIS DOLL AT

THE AMAZING HEAD OF ZIM?" that's when a green- haired girl in Mary Janes, a

Blue dress tied with a white ribbon, knee- high socks, and a flower pendant came

Bounding through a wormhole after the toy. "Mr. Princess!" she exclaimed. She rushed

Toward Zim, but, he pushed her back, her arms flailing to grab the pony "so, YOU threw

This at Zim's head, huh? Well, you can't have it back now! Ha! And… another ha!" that

Got her tears started "No! No! Mr. Princess! WAH!" that's when Bid stepped through the

Portal to see his sister crying, and some kid who looked a bit like Miz laughing, and

Holding Mr. Princess out of her reach. "Who is this kid? Miz wouldn't do something like

This! He's too sad! Where are we?" he asked aloud "why am I talking to myself?"


End file.
